


Important Meals of the Day

by hariboo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or alternatively: Five Breakfasts With Jane and Thor and them feeding their family and friends. Which sometimes lately seem to be the same thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important Meals of the Day

**WAFFLES**  


Jane’s never really been a morning person. That’s partially because so much of her work happens at night that she’s developed what some might consider a backwards schedule, but even before that she was one of those people that was never bright and cheery right from the get go. She’s pressed many a snooze button in her time and her mum still calls she’s like a bear with a sore head if she’s to be up before eight. Darcy when she first heard this made a Jane a Build A Bear online then attached an alarm clock and gave it to her. Darcy is not as funny as she thinks she is.

Now, most mornings since she stopped teaching, Jane gets up around eleven am. Back in New Mexico Darcy really appreciated this schedule and she still appreciates it now. Now, Darcy, _she_ is a morning person. She wakes up and is ready to, in her words, kick the day’s ass. It makes her an effective assistant as she’s usually working on finishing her work from the previous day before Jane wakes up and that’s all Jane cares about.

That and coffee.

As for Jane, she barely functions with her morning without coffee. Or afternoon coffee. Or midnight coffee. In that sense, she’s definitely her father’s daughter, never adopting her mother’s preference for tea. Just as long as it’s a strong brew.

And ever since they’ve moved to England Darcy has become a tea fiend. It started part of her assimilation bingo and now it’s a whole thing (“Tea is a life style, Jane, not just a drink.”) complete with tea cosies and funky tea bag holders. Jane’s honestly more than fine with this because it meant more coffee for her in the mornings and when they went to tea with her mum, her mum had someone to share the love of painted tea pots that skipped over Jane.

Wait, that is… it _used_ to mean more coffee for her.

Thor, like her, prefers a strong cup of the java whenever he can get it. So strong that she had to call Izzy back in New Mexico to learn how she made it because the coffee maker she makes it too weak and so did Costas and Starbucks. Nero came close, but Thor keeps asking for a third shot. The trick apparently was grinding your own beans or nothing below a three strength marking on the coffee bag. Fair trade, of course. Darcy doesn’t buy anything else.

That’s why now when she wakes up the huge French Press she and Thor bought, because he likes the process of making the coffee with it, is usually one forth full. Thor usually has to make another batch for them to share. He’s even got into the habit of grinding his own beans and adding a hint of hazelnut in like Izzy told her she does. 

Some mornings after he makes it he brings it on a tray into the room and they just sit there on their wrinkled sheets, having coffee, just the two of them. Some mornings it’s on the roof terrace but it’s always just the two of them. 

So now instead of alarm clocks or Darcy playing playlists too loud it’s usually the smell of the coffee or whatever Thor and Darcy have decided to master in the kitchen that morning that rouses her from the bed. 

This morning it’s a mix of that, but mostly it’s Darcy yelling.

Jane almost falls out of the bed in her startled state, getting tangled in the sheets.

She rushes out, pulling one of Thor’s flannel shirts around her like a robe. Hers wasn’t on the chair but she can guess where it went.

Darcy and Thor are standing in front of the TV. Darcy’s muttering something like “oh shit” and yep, Thor is wearing her robe, open, of course, because even though she buys them one size to big they are still way too small for him and look more like tight fluffy jackets he can’t button. He doesn’t seem to be calling Mjölnir so she relaxes a little. He’s holding a mug and she can smell the coffee in it calling to her like siren. Jane rubs her eyes and walks towards the coffee (and Thor) like a zombie. She’ll ask about the TV in a second. She grabs at Thor’s mug. He lets her take it, moving the now coffee-less hand to wrap around her, pulling her to his side. 

“What’s going on?” she asks, taking a sip, pulling a face at the amount of sugar Thor uses, but it’s coffee and she already feels 30% more awake.

“It appears something occurred with SHIELD.”

Jane blinks. “Shit, really?”

On the TV there appears to be a helicarrier blowing up. Crap.

Darcy turn from where she’s perched on the sofa, nodding, “Yeah, it looks like went,” she moves her hands to mimic an implosion, complete with sounds. Jane really appreciates Darcy’s summarising abilities. “We only just found out about it because Thor got a call telling us to turn on the TV. CNN and BBC just started reporting on it. Apparently, they were like Nazis.”

“Seriously? What assholes.” 

“Not all. A group call HYDRA, as Natasha called them, had infiltrated them. She and Captain Rogers uncovered it. They appear to be fine. She did not share much,” Thor says, which okay, fair enough. That SHIELD was sketchy is no real surprise to Jane, they were total assholes to her and to the world, from the looks of it, but that the Black Widow called? Now that’s a shocker. 

Not many of Thor’s new found friends, save Tony (because Tony totally wants to get his hand on her Dimensional Shifter. She’s not great a naming things, okay?) have dropped by, so to say. Agent Barton, "Call me Clint", popped in after Thor came back, told them he was “in charge of keeping tabs on Thor ‘kinda, officially.' Unofficially just you know: don’t almost end the universe again and I don’t have to drop by”, complete with finger quotes, then took a half of the pizza they were eating and left. 

But Natasha calling. How does she even have Thor’s number? Thor doesn’t even have a number. They really need to get on that, he’s been back for almost six months. Jane needs more coffee to understand what’s happening.

“How did she even get this number?” 

First things first. 

Thor shrugs, tugging the mug away from her, and moving back towards where breakfast looks a little cold. He pops open the microwave. She follows. What? He took the coffee. And it looks like he made made waffles. Jane kinda loves him a lot. Behind them, Darcy slides on the sofa. She’s going to be addicted to the news cycle today, Jane can already tell. You can take the girl out of her Political Science major, you can’t take the Political Science major out of the girl.

“She had your information. Or SHIELD did, she deleted it from their records.”

Jane sits down and refills Thor cup while pouring herself a brand new cup of coffee and waits until Thor joins her. It’s definitely not his first breakfast – Darcy calls him a giant Hobbit – but she loves that he always joins her. She leans over and kisses his cheek.

“Remind me to thank her. But yeah, that makes scary sense. Well, I’m glad she’s okay. Steve, too.”

“As am I.” He tucks her hair behind her ear and keeps his hand on her neck. She can see the worry growing in his eyes. He likes Steve, he likes Natasha, and all his friends, but there’s something else.

Jane touches his hand, curling her fingers around his wrist. “Hey, we’re okay, too. SHIELD or HYDRA, whatever they were, have left us alone. Me, Darcy, and Erik are kind uninteresting in the grand scheme of things.”

“But they have interest in me. In New York Fury said your SHIELD armed themselves because of me, because of Loki. They could have come for you.”

“Hmm, maybe that’s true, but if SHIELD or parts of SHIELD were these HYDRA guys well then I’m pretty sure they were planning to arm themselves regardless. Not to mention they probably just see me as your dorky Earth girlfriend, insulting, sure, but it’s working for us. We’re okay. Anyway, if anything I can always send people to other dimensions.”

Not so much since Convergence passed and the laws of Physics were back to being less flexible, but she’s got plans to crack that particular hurdle. She just needs to find a way to manipulate the Casimir Effect and crack the rules of the space time continuum. If she can figure out how to open and manipulate the thin spots of universe like she did with the Dimensional Shifter then she just might be able to build herself a key.

“Damn straight you can!” Darcy calls from the sofa then goes back to muttering about intelligence infrastructures getting fucked.

Thor laughs. She loves his laugh. He leans over and kisses her. “They dared not challenge you.” His words are light but she hears the echo of a light thunder on the edge of the city. Thank god they live in London, she thinks, kissing him back.

“Exactly. We’re okay. I’ll send Stark and Bruce an email and see what they know.” Jane turns to her waffles and pokes at them. “So what do we have today?”

Thor pushes the jar of honey towards her. “Apple waffles with cinnamon and bananas. And I tried the new Guatemalan blend Pepper has sent us. It's made with chilli. It is suppose to add a kick.”

 

**DOUGHNUTS**

It’s the knock starts Jane out her work, making her head snap up and blink at the clock. It’s early. Really early. So early she hasn’t gone to bed yet. On the sofa, Thor pauses his game – he and Darcy have been steadily trying to beat each other's high scores on some racing game – and eyes the door. Jane feels the air hum as it does when Thor is getting ready to call Mjölnir. 

She waves at him and the air settles back down, but the line of his shoulders is tense and his eyes have gone bright, battle ready. It’s kinda hot, to be honest, but right now she has other things to focus on.

At the door she peers through the peep hole and…

What the hell?

Tony Stark is mid knock when Jane opens the door and he almost hits her forehead. What the hell? He looks like… well, Tony, which means he probably could use some more sleep. He’s also wearing sunglasses and sunset was hours ago. What the hell? 

“What the hell?”

“Stark!” Thor exclaims from the sofa, vaulting over it and coming to Jane’s side. “Welcome! What a pleasant surprise!”

Jane eyes Thor and mouths _pleasant?_

Thor hugs her from behind and kisses her head.

“Hey, Point Break, Weird Science. I brought breakfast.” He holds up a huge box of Krispy Kremes and on top he’s got six thermoses of what Jane hopes is coffee. 

“My science is not weird,” Jane sighs, but knows it’s fruitless by now to argue the nickname with him and to be honest it’s one of the nicer things she’s been called. “What are you even doing here? Why are you even here?”

Tony slinks in, toeing his shoes off at the door, and as he passes them Jane and Thor share a look. Thor looks amused. Jane feels resigned. She’s only met Tony a couple times before and she likes him well enough, but usually during daylight hours when she’s not been trying to crack the energy transfer problem when building her own sustainable Bridge Door. She’s working on the name.

“Pep has a meeting in about four hours and we just landed 30 minutes ago, but apparently I’m being annoying and distracting to her power nap, so here I am. With food, I know, I love me too.”

“It’s four am, where did you even get that? How do you even know where I live?”

“I’m rich and smart.” 

“You’re annoying and rude.”

Thor laughs at them and grabs the thermoses from Tony. Tony who is clearly eyeing the papers she’s left on the kitchen table he drops the box of doughnuts over them. Jane’s fingers twitch. “So what you working on today, Foster? Alternate reality mirror?”

Jane grabs the box and moves it to the counter. “That’s rich coming from the guy with the talking robot.”

“The suit is not a robot. You’re a robot.” 

Jane snorts and grabs a few plates from the cupboard to hand to Thor, who is already smirking at her and Tony. Jane's trying not to feel that annoying fondness she gains for Tony after she’s in his presence for more than a few minutes. She can normally last a good half hour, but it’s creeping in faster than usual tonight. It’s probably because he’s caught her at weak moment. And he _did_ bring doughnuts. 

He’s hunched over her table and twirling a discarded pen around his fingers. He looks like he’s edging the line between extremely tired and about to build her a power source. Jane honest enough to admit she’s hoping for the latter. He is kinda fun to work with.

She moves around Thor to open three of the thermoses and sighs at the smell of coffee that wafts through the air. Behind her, Thor reaches over her shoulder and goes to take a sip. He sighs happily. Jane so loves that Pepper is a coffee snob.

“I love Pepper.”

“Hey, watch it Foster. She’s taken.”

“So am I,” Jane says, grabbing Thor’s hand and smiling when he bring it up to his lips. 

“In Asgard many practice what I’ve come to understand are called open relationships. If Jane wishes to court the Lady Pepper I would have no issue with it if Lady Pepper was willing, of course.”

Jane almost chokes on her coffee. 

Tony’s head snaps up and quirks his eyebrow and looks between them.

“You’re hilarious, buddy.”

“I speak truthfully.”

Tony stares harder at Thor. He gives nothing away. Tony grumbles and goes back to pretending not to read her work.

Jane really loves Thor. She pressed up on her tiptoes and kisses his cheek. “I love you.”

Thor turns to her and holds her close, kissing her lips. “And I you.”

Behind them Tony starts gagging and Jane smirks. She pulls away and grabs herself and Tony about 12 of the 24 doughnuts he brought leaving Thor the rest. She sets the plate on the table and takes a long drink from her thermos. She grabs her papers from him and smirks to herself when he pouts. “Rule one: my work, my rules.”

Tony tries to stare her down, but backs down after a few seconds. “Fine. Where my coffee?”

“On the counter,” she says, taking a bite out of a doughnut. It’s glazed and delicious and this might have just been the sugar and coffee rush she needed so she’ll do Pepper a solid and keep Tony busy for a few hours. Plus, Thor loves when his friends visit, a consummate host. It’s probably the titled prince thing.

Tony pouts but stands and moves to where Thor is pouring more sugar into his coffee. Jane focuses back on her work half listening to them catch up. She splits her work into two makeshift piles: Tony Friendly and Not Tony Friendly.

“You are welcome, Tony, but tonight I’ll leave you and Jane to your work.” 

Jane tilts her face back and grins up at him when she feels him come up behind her chair. “You can always help, explain the more Asgard science to him.”

Thor just leans down and kisses her, slow and deep, and having Thor in her life has definitely got her more comfortable with PDA. She doesn’t even care as she reaches up to hold him closer for just a second longer. Tony can fake gag all he wants. 

“We might make Tony uncomfortable.”

“Well, he already brought us food, he’s useless to me now.” 

“Rude, I’m right here.”

Thor chuckles against her mouth and pulls away, kissing her forehead. He turns to Tony who’s stuffing his mouth with a doughnut and clasps him on the shoulder. “Enjoy your work,” and Jane figured as much. Thor likes to help, but mostly he likes talking about theory with her when it’s just them. Jane can’t deny she likes it that way too, like it’s something just theirs.

He moves back towards his game and Tony settles at the table who promises him a game later. Jane pushes the Tony Friendly pile towards him. He takes it, starts reading over it and then stop.

“Wait, before we get started on building wormholes—“

“Intergalactic doorways, is a more accurate term. I want more dimensional portals than Bifrost.” She cringes when she watches him twitch. She used the P word. “Sorry.” 

“It’s fine, whatever, really. But one thing before we start?”

“Hmm?”

“How much did you want to yell ‘I told you so’ about SHIELD? Be honest with me Foster, I know you hated those assholes.”

From the couch Thor snorts and Jane can’t help but laugh. 

“God, you’re such a shit.”

“So, a lot, I feel you. If it didn’t kinda suck I’d ask for a fist bump.”

 

**CEREAL**

Jane’s in the middle of her third bowl of cereal, watching Cosmos from the kitchen table, when Thor walks in. It’s the weekend and now that she can afford to pay Darcy, thank you Stark Industries Grants, she gave her a week off to go home, see her family, etc. Erik has gone back home too and it’s been a quiet few days for the most part. Thor says something is coming, that he can feel it in the air, and maybe he was right because right behind him is Sif.

Last time they saw Sif she came to inform Thor of what happened with Lorelei and that she was back in the dungeons. She had grave face and she seemed tense when speaking about Odin, but that could have been Jane projecting. She and Odin aren’t exactly each other’s biggest fans.

Both are dressed in their battle gear, Jane feels her heart speed up a little. She hopes everything is all right. They don’t look…upset, but Sif’s shoulders are tense and Thor’s isn’t grinning as wide as he does when someone visits.

“Hey, Sif, how are you?”

They both put their weapons by the door as they walk in. Thor hanging his hammer and Sif leaning her sword by the umbrellas in unison making Jane smile. 

“Hello, Jane,” Sif says back as Thor rushes forward to kiss Jane’s cheek, but also steals her cereal bowl and starts digging in. Jane smacks him on the arm. “We’ve had a spar,” he says between bites. He’s so cute, smells a bit like fresh rain, and she wants to kiss his face off, but she refrains. She flicks him on the nose instead standing to grab a couple more bowls, spoons, and three boxes of cereal. She catches Sif’s smile. 

“I’m assuming you want some too?”

“You’ve come to understand our appetites well.”

Jane sets a bowl and spoon in front of Sif and a quarter litre of milk and looks at Thor. And if anyone called the look in her eye fond and head over heels, well, they wouldn’t be wrong. “Crash course, some might say.”

Sif nods in thanks and goes to pour the cereal and milk into the bowl. Jane grabs the large bowl of fruit by the counter and set it in front of them. They both reach at the same time. Thor goes for the banana. Sif goes for the apple. Jane begins pouring herself her fourth bowl, shaking her head. 

“You know if you had told me I would have started some eggs or something besides cereal for you guys. Is everything all right?”

“It was an impromptu visit. There was business with the Kree that left me tense and missing someone to beat.”

“I left my phone.”

“Yeah, I noticed. Um, Kree?”

Sif mumbles around the spoon in her mouth. “Blue aliens.”

“I’ll explain later,” Thor adds, winking. Jane bites her lips, she knows what that means. She loves what the means and nudges his foot. He nudges back. “Sif showed in the middle of my practice session to spar, it was a welcome surprise.”

Sif grins, wolf like and bright. “We cannot have you getting rusty, can we? And why explain when you can show her, Thor?”

Jane’s hand freezes in mid-air. “Wait, we can go see the blue aliens?”

Thor appears to consider this. “I do not see why not? We still have good relations with them, do we not?”

“We do, if always on the cusp of edging into tense.”

Jane’s spoon clatters into her blow, splashing some milk, and she leans and smacks a kiss on his chewing mouth. “Seriously, I love you. Finish the cereal I’m gonna get changed and we’re going to go see blue aliens!” She hops up from her seat, hugs Sif because fuck, yes, blue aliens and rushes to her room. She can hear Sif’s laughter and Thor’s mutterings, because yeah, odds are he was hoping with Darcy gone for the week they could have a sex vacation, but blue aliens. There are priorities in life!

“I am still more handsome than them!”

“He lies!”

“Love you! You too, Sif!”

 

**PANCAKES**

It’s mid-afternoon but Thor’s flipping pancakes when the doorbell rings. 

It’s one of the one weeks they’ve been working more on her sleep schedule than usual with the space quakes she’s been tracking. Even Heimdall has been sending discs of what he catches. She’s been needing a mental break from the Bridge Project even as the Foster Theory has reached it’s next stage of evolution. The visit to the Kree was eye opening to say the least.

Jane’s in the middle of swiping through what Thor says is the solar system on where a race called the Skrulls live, which is why Darcy is the one that goes open the door. 

And why Steve’s greeting ends up sounding like:

“Holy shit, you look even more stacked in real life. Who are your friends? I don’t have their action figures.”

“Hello, I heard Thor lives here now.”

Jane jumps from the sofa, waving the holograms closed, and stumbles to Darcy’s side just as Thor does. Steve Rogers really does look more stacked in real life, but there’s a tiredness in his eyes his smile can't hide. His clothes look like he’s been wearing them for a week, damp around the edges. That makes sense as it's been drizzling for most of the day. Next to him his two companions don’t look any better. Battle worn, is the first thing Jane thinks. Battle worn and exhausted. The one of them looks half dead and half feral, enough that it has Jane pushing Darcy behind her even as Darcy squawk and pokes Jane’s ribs. The other one looks as tired as Steve.

“Captain,” Thor greets. His voice sounds less jovial than usual, less jovial than five minutes ago where he was arguing Doctor Who science with Darcy. He sounds more like the warrior he is, how he sounded on Svartalfheim when he challenged Malekith. Jane feels him pull him closer to his side as he takes not of the two other. “What brings you to us?”

This is the King, Jane thinks. The warrior prince. And he’s seeing other warriors, soldiers, grace his doorway looking for help. 

“We just need a place to lay low for bit?” Steve says. “It’s been a long trip and Nat mentioned they’ve been mostly leaving you alone.” Sanctuary, Jane amends, as Steve speaks. His looks behind her, so do the two with him. Thor does the same thing when they go anywhere really. He could probably barrel out of any place, but he still looks for the weak points. Jane wonders when she started to realise she recognises this habit.

Thor looks at Jane then, silently asking. She looks back and squeezes his hand _yeah okay_ and he nods. “Come in, rest.” 

“Thanks,” Steve says and behind him the others file in. The half dead looking man says nothing, just follows Steve in. His hair drips into his eyes, shadowing them even further. Jane wonders if Steve put himself between the man and Darcy on purpose. The other man smiles and introduces himself. He looks the most well rested out of the three.

“Sam Wilson,” he extends his hand to Jane and Thor. “Sorry about this, but we’ll be out of your hair soon enough.” Thor nods like he understands and shakes his hand. Jane does the same. Sam’s handshake is firm and his smile is friendly enough, if a bit tense around the edges. He shakes Darcy’s hand too and Jane can already see the hearteyes in Darcy’s eyes.

“It’s fine, we love company,” Jane says.

Thor’s arm tighten around her waist, his fingers dips warm under her shirt. A silent thank you for her half lie. It’s not that they hate company, but she’s not a natural host and new people in her space make her nervous. New people that look half dead even more so. At least Sam seems nice. “Thor was just making breakfast, stay and eat.”

“Breakfast in the afternoon? Perfect.” Sam grins like he can tell she’s half lying too. “Thank you again.”

Jane shrugs.

As Sam moves inside he goes straight for Steve and the other nameless, dangerous, one, because if it’s one thing Jane has learned since Thor arrived in her life is when to notice danger. Sometimes ignore it and rush forward in spite of it, but mostly: notice it. Thor gives her a look and follows Sam to talk to Steve. She turns to Darcy. 

“Go home.”

“Jane!”

“No argument. I don’t what going on, but last time we heard about Steve he was on the news for dismantling SHIELD slash HYDRA. I want you home. Go see my mum, yell about Game of Thrones with her.”

“Well they’re ruining my happy Jon Snow place.” 

“And if we’re still alive tomorrow come by with I’m guessing a lot of food, use my card, I know you have it.”

“Duh I have it, but fine,” Darcy sighs. “And know I’m doing this under duress.”

Jane rolls her eyes. “You’ll thank me when you’re alive tomorrow.”

That makes Darcy pause as she slings her bag over her shoulders, slips her boots, and grabs her Pikachu umbrella. “You should come with me if you’re worried.”

Jane hugs her. “Thor won’t let anything happen to me. And I’m not really worried, but better safe than sorry. Especially since I don’t want to call your parents and tell them I got you killed.”

“Hmm. Fine, but text me! Every hour! Half hour!”

“I will.”

Jane closes the door behind Darcy and goes into the kitchen where Thor is talking with Sam.

“Sent Darcy home.”

Thor nods, as that was what half of their silent conversation was about, and looks over where Steve is sitting on the sofa with the other man, and oh, that’s a metal arm. Sam follows her gaze.

“His name is Bucky. He’s…”

“Shit, he’s Bucky Barnes.” Jane doesn't remember much from History class, but she remembers the exhibit she took Thor to when she had to do a presentation at the Smithsonian five months ago.

Sam nods, “Yeah, he is.”

She wonders if he’s a super soldier, too. Or a mutant. That would explain him being alive. It would make sense as to why the history books would keep that part out.

“Is he like Steve?” She cringes at her own words.

“Something like.”

“He is different. He has been used. A weapon,” Thor says, his eyes haven’t left Steve and Bucky. Jane thinks about the Aether, it had been a weapon too. She kept it dormant in her, but she remembers seeing what it could do. What it almost did. She remembers what it showed her. She hooks her fingers into Thor’s jeans and sighs when his hand cups her neck, rubbing soft circles behind her ear.

Sam stiffens. “Not anymore. It’s complicated, but he’s not that anymore. He’s.... Steve’s. He’s his best friend.”

Thor looks at Sam and something passes between them Jane doesn’t understand, but whatever it is makes Thor nods. The muscles in his arm relax a bit more. His shoulders are still tense but his eyes are softer. 

Jane reaches up to touch his hand and steps away. Thor seems reluctant to let her go but does. 

“Why don’t you finish breakfast? I’ll get you guys some clothes and towels. We have temperamental hot water but…”

“That’s great, thank you.”

“Yes, thank you. Both of you.” Steve walks up to them and runs his hand through his hair. “Real sorry to drop in like this, but HYDRA is still out there and with Bucky still—“ Steve cuts himself off and looks at Thor. This look Jane understands. Whatever was done to Bucky Barnes is dangerous enough that Steve needs backup in case that feral look in Bucky’s eyes wins and Sam might not be enough. 

“I understand, Captain.”

“Thank you, Thor, Jane.” Steve’s Rogers sincere smile Jane suspects is most people’s undoing.

“It’s not a problem. We get a lot visitors, weirdly enough.”

“Yeah, Natasha told me she stopped by last time I talked to her.”

Jane guesses that’s one way to describe that afternoon after they had gone to lunch to come back home to a little note on the table with a list of numbers and another saying they were out of juice and Oreos. Jane wouldn’t have pegged Natasha as having a sweet tooth. Thor had smiled and then gone out to buy juice. 

“She passed through quickly,” Thor says. “It is a shame she couldn’t stay longer.” He really does like when his friends stop by. He has such a welcoming nature and his loyalty to those he deems friends is enviable.

“Yeah, she’s been helping with something. There’s a doctor she knows. She said he might help us with,” he sighs, looks over at Bucky so softly and sadly Jane just wants to hug him. “To be blunt, his conditioning. He’s been fighting it but at the same time, we need to know more about it.”

“Of course, take you rest, and know are welcome in our home before you part.”

Jane tries not feel all warm and holy shit so in love when Thor calls the flat—damn, apartment home, but it’s pretty futile. Instead she pats Steve arm and nods in agreement. She can tell that neither Sam nor Steve missed the conditional time frame in Thor’s words from the way they look at each other, but they don’t look mad. They just look grateful. She figures they needed a respite as small at it is. 

“I’ll get those extra clothes and towels now. You can help Thor with the food, because I think you’re gonna have to make more.” She leans up and kisses Thor’s jaw and leaves them. At this rate she and Thor are going to need a bigger place.

29 hours later when they leave, Jane lets her hands shake for the first time since the doorbell rang and Thor is right there to hold them. Nothing really happened, thank god, but the look in Bucky’s eyes when Steve had to hold him back from ripping his own arm off broke her heart.

 

**EGGS**

Jane rushes to her flat, yes, flat, it’s now ingrained her, her mum is so proud, damn it, because Thor just texted her. He’s been gone almost a whole week since everything started happening in Seoul and it's been okay. For the most part. She’s had Pepper in one ear the whole time, but god, that robot. HYDRA. She’s been barely sleeping. 

Now, Jane knew what she was getting into when she chose to live a life with Thor and what it meant when he started doing more with the others, helping Steve, helping Tony, just helping everyone he could. She loves him for it, but it’s never going to be easy seeing him get slammed into building and getting hurt. Pepper has been a godsend this week. Pepper, Darcy, and the fact that JARVIS has everyone’s vitals and forwards them to Jane’s phone on an hourly basis. 

Except ten minutes ago as she was stepping of the platform by the metro and her phone pinged with a message:

_Thor: I am home._

And Jane broke out into a run.

Not an avid texter herself she’s never hated his habit to do short text messages because he complains his fingers are too wide for the keys on his touch screen. There’s a voice app he can use it, which is not the point, but god _one text message_? She is going to kill him.

Slamming the door opens, she first sees Mjölnir resting on the coat rack, and breathes out in relief. How she’s missed that sight. She almost reaches out to touches it, but her vision filled with Thor and she doesn’t even care that she can hear other voices because Thor is holding her and she is jumping into his arms. She cups his face and kisses his cheeks, thumbs at the cut that’s healing on his temple and kisses it too before catching his mouth. He's alive. He's back. 

She loves him so much.

“One text message? I’m going to kill you!”

He only kisses her back. 

Fair enough. For now.

He holds her tight, hands gripping her ass to pull her up, and she hooks her legs around his waist letting him carry her without a worry. He can hold her like this for an hour straight without even blinking. She knows, they’ve tested it, and he was exerting more energy then. He licks into her mouth and she sighs because he’s home and it’s been a horribly long week.

Eventually the gagging tips her off to who is also in the room with them and wonders if Pepper is already on her way to London.

She leans back, still staying in Thor’s arms and turns her head to the rest of the room. Thor keeps ignoring them and kisses her behind her ear. She strokes the nape of his neck. He can be rude all he wants, he’s home.

She’s about to say hi to Tony, but it’s not just Tony in the room. Yeah, he’s there squished at her small table with Bruce to his right and James Rhodes to his left. Natasha is there too, and so are Steve and Sam. They all wave at Jane. She waves back automatically and then to her surprise catches sight of Bucky. He’s standing, arms crossed, behind Steve and Sam who are looking to dig into some eggs and toast and bacon and there by the coffee machine is Clint whose cup is floating… 

What the hell?

“Wanda, stop it!”

As he says that the cup drops, he catches it, and Jane sees a snickering girl on her sofa, a boy that looks about the same age on her side. 

Jane blinks and turns back to Thor.

“They’re not all staying here, are they?

Thor laughs and pecks her lips, patting her ass and keeping her to him for a second before he lets her down. Jane grabs one of his arms and wraps it around her waist.

“Actually, about that…” Tony starts.

Thor cuts him off though, resting his chin on her head. “Tony has an idea.”

“Oh god,” Jane groans, “Wait let me get some coffee first.”

Bruce nods. “That’s what I said.”

 

**COFFEE**

Jane walks into the kitchen and smiles as she listens to all the overlapping voices. It’s rare that so many of them find the time to eat at the same time, their schedules and commitments so different, unless they’re assembling. It’s never planned, it just happens, and she’s can’t love it more.

Almost everyone there, already spread out doing their own thing – she still doesn’t want to know what Tony is trying to do with that Roomba – but most greet her or at least, nod at her. Bucky’s getting friendlier. Jane mumbles a low good morning back because she’s only got one goal and that is:

Coffee. So much coffee.

She’s maybe a week away from getting the science right to start testing the Foster BDP. The BDP stands for Bridge Door Path. It’s still a work in progress. She might put up to a Tower vote.

Half way there, Natasha passes her an empty mug. Jane blinks a thanks.

Thor waves the French Press they brought with them from London at her and sets it down by some bagels. 

Jane knows exactly where she’s heading now.

She settles by Thor’s side, preps her coffee, and takes that glorious first sip, closing her eyes. Thor’s fingers are combing through the ends of her hair, making her smile. This is kinda all she needs. At least for right now.

**Author's Note:**

> This pretty was pretty curtain fic with a pinch verse inclusion. If you are asking: why did this happen? Because on my WIP list for some reason I had “5xs random ppl have breakfast with jane/thor” and this week when I got bored at work bc we had no internet I started writing it? Then it kind of became a Cap 2 tie in, bc the movie is fresh on my mind, and why not? Self-indulgence is kind of my thing at this point. Yes, yes, Stark Tower is what is normally considered the Avengers home base but before that… well, Tony had to get the idea from somewhere okay! DOMESTICITY AND FRIENDSHIP LITERALLY ALL I CARE ABOUT. World saving comes later. Oh and Age of Ultron to me rn is: Don’t tell Ultron the Babysitter is Clint slash Don’t Tell Clint Mom is A Deadly Robot Possibly Built By Hydra, which might explain the EGGS one more.


End file.
